Everything But You
by LeNosferatu
Summary: AKB48 Fic. A MaYuki series. Complicated story.
1. Chapter 1

"Yukirin…let's catch some movies tomorrow!" Mayuyu happily said while snuggling closer at her girlfriend. The Team B's captain only shook her head and kept typing in her phone. Feeling ignored, Mayuyu let go her hug.

"Why? Another photoshoot?" she asked. Yukirin bit her lips and nodded. Mayuyu instantly pouted, "But we haven't gone in a date for the past two weeks!"

Yukirin smiled to her, "I'm sorry. We'll be going once I'm free, okay?" Mayuyu turned her head away, pretended to be mad.

"Hey, come on. I promise…" Yukirin offered her pinky. Mayuyu suddenly turned her head, facing Yukirin's And realized the cyborg's face were micro inches away from her's. The reaction queen cheeks flushed immediately. Mayuyu leaned closer and gave her blushing girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. Mayuyu put hands on Yukirin's slender waist. Yukirin closed her eyes and tasted every delicate lips movements of Mayuyu. It was sweet and innocent at first, but once Mayuyu licked the team B's captain lower lip asking for more exploring, Yukirin opened her eyes and grabbed Mayuyu's shoulders. Mayuyu pulled away, "Wh-what's wrong?"

Yukirin tilted her head to the side, "Um. It's already late Mayuyu…and we have bunch of photoshoots tomorrow. Let's go sleeping, shall we?" she stood up and walked away. Mayuyu only had slight of shocked and disappointed expression carved in her face, "O-okay".

The team B's ace saw her captain disappeared to her bedroom, leaving her alone in the living room. She sighed. It was the 3rd time Yukirin softly rejected her since they became official couple. Rejected the intimate they made and always gave excuses to go for it.

_Did I do something wrong? All I wanted was to be with Yukirin. Or she doesn't want to be with me?_

Hesitating thoughts rotated over and over in her head. Slight tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She stood up and opening Yukirin's room slowly so it didn't have to wake the sleeping girl. Mayuyu walked closer and found out Yukirin was sleeping with her face towards the wall so now she could only see Yukirin's back.

"Yukirin…" she whispered quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mayuyu raised her hand, wanted to caress the sleeping beauty's shoulder but she stopped it. She was always sleeping together with Yukirin. But tonight she felt disappointed and a slight of anger toward her girlfriend, so she decided to go back to her own room and slept by herself.

Meanwhile in Yukirin's room…

The weather girl opened her eyes. She hadn't slept yet and knew Mayuyu was just entering her room. She felt guiltiness ran over her body as if were given an electrical shock, she knew she had avoided her girlfriend few times already when they were making out.

_Mayuyu must be disappointed at me. You just don't know the problem Mayuyu_… Yukirin let out a long sigh as she tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuyu laid on the bed, thumb twirling. She stared at the ceiling for about forever before let out a heavy sigh. The cyborg again checked her phone for the nth time, still got no new mail from Yukirin. She had tried to call few times but always connected to the voicemail. She then glanced at the wall clock and it's already late, about 01:00 am.

"Yukirin…" she rolled the bed, pondering. Recently Yukirin seemed to have lots of photoshoots and modeling sessions to attend. Today was the same, last mail from Yukirin which was about nine hours ago told Mayuyu she had a night photo session theme so she wouldn't come home early.

_Yukirin…I really want you now…why are you doing this to me? The photoshoot shouldn't make you not coming home at this hour. Baka Yukirin!_

Got bored with loneliness, Mayuyu decided to watch some new DVDs of animes she had bought. She got up and walked toward the door and startled as she heard the sound of entrance door creaking open. Mayuyu couldn't help the big smile in her face. Mayuyu came out and almost jumped to the girl in front but stopped right when she saw her girlfriend's appearance. The captain's face looked so flat, emotionless, and oily. Yukirin's hair was in a mess, some bangs covered her left eye. Her eyeliner smeared, adding the horribleness of the reaction queen's face. Mayuyu smelled a slight of alcoholic scent from her breath. Not a good sign.

"Yu…Yukirin? You look…awful." her hand caressed Yukirin's cheek. Yukirin blinked slowly, "Ma…yu.." she tried to step forward, reaching the nearest wall to lean as she felt an invisible hammer keep hitting her head. In the next seconds of her last consciousness, Yukirin felt her sight pure black along with the sound of Mayuyu shrieking.

"…I'm sorry, manager Yoshiko. Un. Yeah, she's sleeping now. Un. Wakarimashita. No, she'll be fine. Arigatougozaimashita. Shitsureishimasu."

Mayuyu hung up the phone. The fact that Yoshiko Ueno, Yukirin's manager still woke up at this hour surprised her. She only wanted to leave voicemail to him about the probability of Yukirin's absence tomorrow but she got the manager talking to her.

Mayuyu glanced at her girlfriend who was sleeping soundly. The effort of carrying Yukirin's body to her room and changing Yukirin's clothes all by herself were quite a burden. Mayuyu stood up, wanted to take some drink in the kitchen when suddenly a bigger hand gripped her right wrist. The ace's head turned in a shock,

"Yu..Yukirin? I thought you were sl…wahh!" she didn't manage to finish her words as the captain pulled her down, causing her to fall sitting down the bed. Yukirin's eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears as she tried to say something coherent to Mayuyu.

"Dun leave me, won'tjah?" the look of Yukirin's face was unreadable. Mayuyu blinked few times, "Yukirin…you're dru…"

"I ain't dwunkh! Dun leave me Mayu…I miss you…" Yukirin encircled her right arm to Mayuyu's waist and she buried her face to Mayuyu's right thigh. Mayuyu couldn't help but stroking the captain's hair lightly.

_She's definitely drunk. I guess I'll be here until she falls asleep._

"Yes…yes..I'm here…go back to sleep, okay?" she said calmly.

Mayuyu suddenly felt a hand slipped under her t-shirt, caressing her toned stomach. The cyborg gasped,

"Yukirin! What are you do..nyah! W-wait…!" she startled as Yukirin pushed her down the bed and pinned her hands up. Yukirin suddenly got on top of her with pleading look on her face. The reaction queen movements were so fast that Mayuyu can't handle to escape from the happenings. Without saying anything, Yukirin immediately grabbed Mayuyu's shorts and pulled away mercilessly and threw it aside leaving the younger girl only in her t-shirt and white panties.

"Yukirin….! Please stop!" her hands tried to stop Yukirin's that now trying to pull her t-shirt up. Mayuyu knew what will happen next.

"ngh…Off now!" Yukirin grunted. Mayuyu's small hands couldn't handle Yukirin's bold actions and she finally let her taking off her t-shirt. Blast of cold air now hitting her showing abdomen.

_I…I actually want this. I want her kiss. I want her hugs. I'm longing of her touch…but not this way! I want her to touch me SOBERLY!_ Mayuyu had a war inside her brain as she shivered cause of Yukirin's warm breath attacked her left ear.

Yukirin's hands suddenly on top of Mayuyu's right mound and kneading it slowly, caused Mayuyu twitched,

"Yukirin…ahnn…we shouldn't be doing-Mmmph!" Yukirin silenced her with a kiss. The type of kiss that the captain had been avoiding at. Mayuyu tried to speak between the raw kisses.

"Hmmh…ki…mmph…Yuki…stop…hhmh" she begged.

It seemed Yukirin wasn't listening and kept continuing with the assault. The weather girl managed to unclasp the cyborg's bra and threw it across the room. Mayuyu's arm tried to cover her exposed chest. Yukirin laid a grunt of protest and put Mayuyu's arms away.

"no need to cover…" she growled in husky voice. Yukirin scraped her teeth gently along sensitive skin of upper chest, earning a strangled gasp from Mayuyu.

"Yukirin…you'll leave a mark! Hyahnn…" Mayuyu's face flushed as she felt the first time of Yukirin touched her this way. Yukirin kept kissing and nibbling every part of Mayuyu's shoulders, jawline, neck, collarbone, down to her chest, and every crook to leave marks.

Delighting in the soft moans and gasps coming from the younger girl, like an earcandy for Yukirin's ears. With a groan of her own, the captain surged up to capture Mayuyu's lips, thrusting her tongue into Mayuyu's mouth even as her hands came up to caress the shorter girl breasts.

"Ah! Ah! Yuki…!" Mayuyu's moan getting louder when Yukirin took the hard nubs on her mouth. Sucking it furiously.

Yukirin continued to trail downwards, raining kisses on her soft stomach, tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Swirling and circling, caused Mayuyu's fingers tangled to her hair.

Mayuyu felt as if her entire body were on fire. Nothing, no one had ever made her feel this way before, and she knew deep in her heart that no one but her Yukirin could ever make her feel this way.

"Ahhhhh…" Mayuyu moaned softly as her girlfriend pulled down her only left article, her panties. Her cries increased as she struggled against the pleasurable torment assailing her so strongly; feeling the space of her thighs grew wet. She was completely in Yukirin's hands.

"you keep resisting but your body reacts differently…" teased Yukirin with a grin. Mayuyu's face reddened, "O-of course! Ehh…wa-wait Yukirin…not there!"

Then a warm penetration of Yukirin's long middle finger between her thighs caused her to cry out loudly,

"Aaahhhh…..Yukirinnh….! It hurts…" Mayuyu couldn't help the pain in her core proofed with the tears that now rolling down her cheeks. Yukirin gave a look of sadness, "I'm sorry…this is your first time right?" she leaned closer and kissed her lips to calm the ace.

Yukirin's finger now slid in and out, in and out, in and out in a steady forceful manner, each time they thrusting a little harder and causing Mayuyu to cry out a little louder; her body contorting and twisting as her insides burnt with heavy desire. The younger girl underneath couldn't help the pleasurable pain when Yukirin added two digits but let out loud moans.

"Ahhhhh, Ahhh, Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH! Ammmph!"

As the three fingers of Yukirin moving roughly with a merciless pace inside her, Mayuyu threw head side to side, gripped the pillow, even bit her lower lip to endure the moans.

"Mmmph! Mmf! Hmmh!" she felt her body aflame with glorious, delirious delight. Her hips bucking against Yukirin's hold.

_Too much... oh, oh, too much... Yukirin, oh... I can't... I think... I'm __dying__..._

"Y-Yu-Yukiii-rinhh…I..can't hold…"

A scream exploded from the cyborg as she reached climax, high-pitched and ululating, tears pricking her tightly scrunched eyes, head tossing, sitting up as her body clenched tight about the slender fingers buried within her and now was slowly pulling out from Mayuyu's inner sanctum covered with stickiness.

Yukirin once again looked at Mayuyu's eyes. Both felt tired from the previous happenings. Yukirin felt the hammer now bumped harder in her head. She whispered, "I love you, Mayuyu…" before falling asleep in Mayuyu's stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayuyu grunted softly. Eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock wall and found out it was already eight in the morning. Mayuyu rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up when suddenly she felt heaviness on her abdomen. Her eyes bugged out.

Yukirin was still sleeping with her head on Mayuyu's stomach. Hair completely covered the captain's face. Mayuyu could feel the steady pace of Yukirin's breathing tickled her surface.

_Oh My God, Yukirin sleeps like a rock. Even her sleeping position is still the same_. Mayuyu sat down and moved Yukirin's head slowly, as slow as possible that she thought wouldn't wake up the sleeping drunk. After she had succeeded putting Yukirin into proper sleeping position, she twitched as she felt the pain all over her body as if they were given an electrical shock. Especially her lower part.

"Ahnnh…" Mayuyu groaned while holding her pelvis gently. The ace wondered if it caused by those unexpected actions the night before. Thanks to Yukirin's non-gentleness. She pulled the edge of blanket and covered her naked body. She started thinking about things.

Few minutes passed and Yukirin finally drifted her eyes open. She regained sense to feel the unusual morning air of her…room? She blinked few times. Recalling the last things she might have done. The last thing she remembered was she met Mayuyu in the entrance door.

_How could I be in this room?_ Yukirin's mind immediately pictured her girlfriend. She heard the sound of bed rustling, then she turned around with surprised look.

" Ma-Mayuyu?" Yukirin rubbed her eyes. Didn't believe on what see was seeing. "W…Why are you in my room…and…naked…?" Yukirin almost jaw-dropped looking Mayuyu was trembling naked beside her covered in nothing but a blanket. Mayuyu's expression was completely surprised too, cheeks flushed. Yukirin's eyes scanned the whole flesh in front of her and found something odd. There were some red marks like gnaw bites in Mayuyu's upper body. Also some slight of blue marks in her upper chest and shoulders. Something popped out in Yukirin's mind.

"Ma-Mayuyu…are you okay?" Yukirin asked out slowly. She moved closer to Mayuyu and touched the blue marks. Mayuyu twitched a little.

_Did I do these to her? These marks? These bruises?_ Yukirin kept having negative thinkings over her head.

"Yukirin…" Mayuyu backed away a little and stared at Yukirin deeply. "Did you remember what happened last night?" Mayuyu asked while holding the tears that now welled up in the corner of her eyes. Her grip on the blanket tightened. She already knew the answer.

Yukirin's mouth agape.

"Any little thing?" Mayuyu attacked her. Her gleam nailed Yukirin.

"I…I made these…bruises…" Yukirin finally answered. Mayuyu's eyes offended Yukirin's. "I heard hesitations on your tone. So you really don't remember at all." She said with a sharp voice. Mayuyu couldn't hold back the tears that now rolling down slowly in the cheek. She herself really confused with her own feelings.

Seeing Mayuyu cried, Yukirin eyes bugged out in panic gaze. She hugged Mayuyu tightly.

"Kashiwagi Yuki! Why are you so mean to me! Why? Black! Black Yukirin!" Mayuyu said between her sobs. The ace's hand kept punching the reaction queen's back and shoulders. "Mayu…I-I'm so.."

Yukirin couldn't manage to finish her sentence as her girlfriend snapped out and pushed her,

"When I wanted you, you kept acting coldly and avoiding me! Why? When we made out, you always gave excuses! Why? When I tried dragging you into this subject, you kept busy with your phone! Why? And last night…last night…you…you…and hic…hic…you don't remember at all…hic…"

The blanket that now wrapped Mayuyu was wet by her continuous tears. Yukirin gulped, the guilty expression now perfectly shaped in her face "Mayuyu! I'm really, really sorry. It's not that I don't want you…It's just…" she tried to find the exact words.

"It's just what?"

Yukirin's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Mayuyu's arms. There were some blue marks too. Yukirin felt like a whole sky were falling upon her. Hurting Mayuyu is the last thing she wanted to do. Or even not the thing she wanted to do at all. Yukirin loved Mayuyu that much.

"I'll go get some medicine." Yukirin immediately changed the subject. In the next milliseconds, the captain felt a bash in her left cheek. Mayuyu slapped her.

Yukirin's hand unconsciously caressed her now reddened cheek. She blinked few times, stunned.

"Stay!"

Yukirin's eyes bugged out.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry…" Mayuyu pulled Yukirin closer and put her palm in Yukirin's cheek.

"Mayuyu…" Yukirin sighed. Mayuyu hugged her confused girlfriend,

"It hurts right? Yukirin…I just want you to know that I feel hurt too inside out…and honestly it's all because of you. I have no idea what was my fault and why you acted like that. I just don't want you to hate me…if you don't tell me what happen, then we both will get hurt all the time…"

Now was Yukirin that crying, she tightened the hug. Yukirin never thought that Mayuyu could be that wise. She had no choice but explaining.

"I was indeed photo shooting last night. It ended at nine. Then I went to a bar. I drank so much while thinking of…things. I thought about you…and other thing. It was so stressing. So…that's why I came late. I didn't even go home by myself, Sae dropped me…I'm screwed. I'm sorry Mayuyu."

Mayuyu let go of her hug and looked Yukirin in the eye.

"what about our things? Do you hate me?"

"N-noo…I don't! I can never hate you Mayuyu…It's just you're underage, right? And you know if we do that stuff…we will be going to the next stuff…and there is no holding back…" Yukirin explained.

"Is it only THAT?" Mayuyu's eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes…look now, I did…stuff to you. I did things that I've been avoiding at. And you got hurt…I made you got bruised…"

"It's because I'm struggling too much and your hold was too tight, Yukirin…" Mayuyu touched her own upper arm that had the bruise.

"More importantly…your first was with me that I didn't even remember at all….it's kind of…I raped you." Yukirin guiltily added. Mayuyu scoffed.

"I believe there is something other going on. You kept saying "other" things in your sentence. What is it bothering you?"

Yukirin let out a long sigh, she knew Mayuyu has a very good talent at memorizing. She really couldn't hide anything from the otaku.

"I hope you don't mad Mayuyu…but this thing is really a main cause why I'm avoiding you lately…"

Mayuyu stared at her in curious gaze. Yukirin inhaled deeply,

"I'll be…getting engaged in the next three months…"


	4. Chapter 4

"…so that's why Rabu-tan…may I stay here for couple of days?" Mayuyu finished her story with a sigh. Rabu-tan only stare at her with eyes wide open, still couldn't believe her ears. "I…I never thought Yukirin could make such decision."

Mayuyu wiped the tears in the corner of her eye. Rabu-tan held her hand and smiled, "Don't worry Mayuyu, I'm your best friend and always be here for you. Besides, my parents rarely at home. I'll get a nice company." Mayuyu nodded and hugged Rabu-tan tightly,"Oh Rabu-tan, I don't know what am I suppose to do. Am I doing it right?"

"By separating yourself from Yukirin? I honestly don't know. But I can guarantee that you both need time to be alone and think about things." Rabu-tan said calmly while stroking the cyborg's hair.

Meanwhile, Yukirin…

"Miichan…doushiyo…?" Yukirin sobbed in Miichan's shoulder. She had been crying for forever since Miichan came over caused by Yukirin's text. Miichan poked Yukirin's cheek, "Hey, who's idea then it is?" Yukirin sniffed, "Mine…but I didn't expect that she would really leave me…she must be hates me that much…"

Miichan rolled her eyes, "Nonsense! Mayuyu loves you. We all know that."

"What if your girlfriend coming at you, drunk, and doing…doing…stuff to you. And she wakes up with remembering nothing and finding you got bruised everywhere. And she tells you that you'll be getting engaged? How is that Miichan? Just how?" Yukirin attacked Miichan between her sobs.

Miichan raised an eyebrow "Don't tell me that was happened between you t…"

"YES IT WAS!" Yukirin snapped. She folded her legs in her chest and buried face within. Miichan gasped, from my angle it was….a kind of….rape…Yukirin? Hey, Yukirin? Come on! Okay, it'll not be done if you keep doing nothing, right?" Miichan pulled Yukirin from her own world of nightmares.

"Mayuyu…" Yukirin wiped her last tears. She felt she couldn't cry anymore. Crying and thinking were too tiring to be done with recent problems surrounded.

"I believe she hates you not. She maybe…thinks you both need some space to thinking and second guessing everything. Don't forget to talk with your parents too. I'll help you!" Miichan convinced the reaction queen. Her eyes beamed.

"Thank you so much, Miichan. I would have buried myself if you didn't come…" Yukirin smiled. Miichan hugged the captain tightly, "It's nothing."

Several days passed and the engagement day was getting closer. Yukirin opened and examined the spare room that used to be Mayuyu's for the nth time. The fun and lovely heat of this room gone as the occupant gone as well, leaving only memories. She indeed still met Mayuyu in some AKBingo sessions and live performances. But so far, no one was making conversation or smiling to each other, only an eye contact. Almost all the AKB members start realizing the situation, since they suddenly seeing the cutest couple stopped talking to each other.

Oshima Yuko, Mayuyu's oshiri sister had tried to talk personally to the cyborg, but Mayuyu seemed not wanting to talk about it. Yuko thought maybe Mayuyu has a quarrel's lover, conventional problem. But lately, the distance between them getting wider and wider, tickling Yuko's curious side. Mayuyu now even chose the far end of stage instead of Yukirin's side as always while singing.

"You guys broke up?" Yuko asked straightly when she had a chance to be alone with Mayuyu in Team B's dressing room. Mayuyu turned her head quickly, astonished with the question toward her. "Geez Yuko, what are you talking about?" Mayuyu scoffed and turned back to her phone. Yuko folded her arms, "Please, that's not cool Mayu. Do you think how you both acted each other don't raise any suspicion among us? Believe me, it's already out there." Yuko rolled her eyes. Mayuyu stared accusingly to her.

"What do you want, Yuko? We only have a little problem." Mayuyu asked back. Yuko sighed, "Ha! A week is more than a little, Mayu! Tell me what happened. Please don't keep it yourself. You'll get sick." Silence for minutes and finally Mayuyu responded. Her voice was so low, almost whispering,

"Well…maybe...maybe we broke up." She even scared of her own words. In the night when she moved out from Yukirin's house they both didn't even say a word about breaking up. Mayuyu swallowed hard, _What if I'm really, officially breaking up with her now?_

Flashback.

_Two days after the "happenings" of the night. 09:45 AM._

"_You still haven't told me about the person." Mayuyu put down her cup on the table, watched Yukirin washing the dishes from the breakfast. No answer, only the sound of plates jingling. Mayuyu kept staring at the reaction queen's back. "Kashiwagi Yuki?" she asked again._

"_I don't want to talk about it now, okay? Please cooperate with it, Mayuyu." Yukirin sighed while putting back some glasses and plates to the rack. Mayuyu stood up and encircled her arms to Yukirin's waist. The cyborg put her chin to Yukirin's shoulder and whispered softly, "Please…Yuki? I want to know…". The captain gasped and struggled, "Let..go.." but Mayuyu tightened her embrace, "I won't until you tell me." Yukirin surrendered, "No touching, Mayu…"_

"_What's with that? In the end you were the one who touching me. Un-soberly!" Mayuyu sarcastically said, making her girlfriend blushed hard. They both still stood up behind the sink. Silence fulfilled the dining room for seconds before Yukirin's voice broke it,_

"_It's the person that we know, Mayuyu…" Yukirin's hands on top of Mayuyu's in her waist._

"_Who?"_

"_It's…Igarashi Satoru. You know him, right?" Yukirin lower her tone, afraid of hurting Mayuyu. Then she felt the hold on her waist gone. Yukirin turned around and found Mayuyu's eyes in the aura of disbelief. _

"_How could I don't know. He is the one who played in French Kiss PV "If" right? The one that acted as your crush? Oh My God, you love him, Yukirin? But…why?" Mayuyu grabbed Yukirin's shoulders and looked at the eye._

"_I don't love him! It's just…" Yukirin swallowed, "…his dad and my dad were good childhood friends. One day they had promised about marrying me with his son! And so…it's because Satoru-kun's dad saved my dad's life."_

_Mayuyu just stared and Yukirin couldn't help but continue the story._

"_My dad now… has his dad's kidney transplanted in his body. My family couldn't help, I couldn't help as well, but deserve this as a…well…a thank you. I can't reject it too, Mr. Igarashi been kind to me and my family. But I, Mayuyu. I, Kashiwagi Yuki, only love you. I don't love him. I don't wanna be engaged and…and" tears started rolling down her cheek, "…and getting out from AKB48. Separating from each other…from you…I don't want that! I want to sing with you. I want to sing with everyone…I want to be an idol!" Yukirin cried and Mayuyu hugged her._

"_Why don't you tell me this earlier?" Mayuyu whispered._

"_And that's why…I didn't want to touch you, been cold to you, rarely replied your mails. I was afraid we're falling too deep with each other, because I know sooner or later I will be engaged. And I didn't want us to get hurt too much. So I hold back all the…urges as hard as I can. I wanted to be hated by you and we would be breaking up…so I didn't have to tell you about this. And I'm telling you now…"_

_Yukirin's tears soaked Mayuyu's shoulder. She tightened the hug. _

"_I don't know what to say…You've been through these hard times and I never knew about it. What is the best that we can do now?" Mayuyu wiped Yukirin's flooding tears. Yukirin gulped, she inhaled deeply,_

"_Stop seeing me, Mayu."_

_Mayuyu felt a massive avalanche occurs in her heart. She didn't expect the captain would say such thing._

"_What? Yukirin…no! I would never leave your side. I will be with you, no matter what against us. I love you and always will. Please…"_

"_I'll be graduating too in the next three months…so starting now…stop seeing me. Stop talking to me…please…" Yukirin tried her best to hide the sad tone. Mayuyu stayed still, calculating the possibility of mishearing._

"_I don't care! I will always be with you even if you're no longer idol!" Mayuyu raised her tone._

"_Mayuyu…you better moved out…I need space…" Yukirin stared at the floor, avoiding Mayuyu's disappointed gleam. Silence refilled the room. _

"_Okay, I'm leaving. This morning." Mayuyu stepped out and back to her room, started packing things. Yukirin only froze, still not believing why their goodbye were so fast. So easy and fast. Just couple words and…everything is gone._

_All she wanted is turning back the time. Time when she met a cute girl named Watanabe Mayu. The girl that she had been falling for. She wanted to stop that time, to stop Yukirin from falling too deep to the cyborg. But what to do, life goes on. Yukirin knew she can't blame anyone on this. Who knows his dad would have such disease and the one who saved him is his own childhood friend?_

_Her thoughts were stopped by a sound of door slammed shut. Yukirin saw Mayuyu walked closer, carrying her suitcase and bags. They stare at each other for some moments. _

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_I hope you're okay."_

"_I'm trying to be."_

_Mayuyu breathed slowly. She closed her eyes. Wondering if it was only her nightmare. But unfortunately it wasn't. It was real and hurtful. Too horrible for a nightmare. It was too much._

"_Okay then…take care…Yukirin." Mayuyu turned back and walked away slowly. She couldn't stop the tears that dripping over and over. She immediately dropped the bags and jumped to Yukirin. She hugged Yukirin tightly, their last hug._

"_GOD! I LOVE YOU!" Mayuyu said between her sobs. Yukirin's eyes were saying the same. They both leaning closer. Soft lips touching others. Rubbing and dancing smoothly. Their longest kiss. Their last kiss._

_Both parted, tears were gone and eyes staring each other deeply. Without saying anything, Mayuyu took her bags and walked to the entrance. Leaving the house._

"I can do nothing, Yuko." Mayuyu ended her story. Her oshiri sister just looked at her with o-mai-gaa expression. Yuko never expected something like this would be happen.

Yuko bit her lips and thinking, "No, it's not true. I know you can't change what had been Yukirin's decision. But…" Yuko leaned closer, smiling.

"what?" Mayuyu confused.

"there is something you can do…" Yuko smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what are you planning to do after this?" a young man asked a girl that sat beside her. The girl only gave a plain look and a sigh, "I'm going solo, maybe. Or focusing on my studying." She said bitterly. Hearing that, the boy only blinked and patted the girl's back, "Kashiwagi-san, are you sure everything just going like that? Don't you want to take it back?"

Yukirin seemed like waking up from a daydream and narrowed her eyes, "I don't get it."

Satoru smiled and pointed to the night sky, "Look, the sky is starless. Eventhough it's a very beautiful night sky." Yukirin paid attention to Satoru's words. Satoru looked back facing Yukirin, "Just like you. You're beautiful, talented, and smart. But I see no more dreams and motivations in you. Where are they going?"

Yukirin caught up by those wise thoughts and looked down her feet, "What am I suppose to do then…"

"Kashiwagi-san. I know what you feel. I know we both don't want this. Don't you want to take back what supposed to be yours?" Satoru raised his tone.

"But…your dad…he feels so happy…I'm feeling guilty if…I mean…it's only in couple of weeks and…" Yukirin couldn't manage to finish her words. She knew she couldn't be that selfish. It was all for her family sake. Satoru moved closer and tucked Yukirin's hair to her ear, "Don't let that change your future that you're supposed to be. Let's talk again to our parents. Together. They'll understand."

"Igarashi-kun…" Yukirin adjusted by those words, she felt back in control again. She unintentionally hugged Satoru and smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Mayuyu sat down in her room looking at her reflection. She saw a young girl with eyes filled by desperations. The cyborg didn't know what to do to demolish all the negative thoughts within that girl. She just knew that the girl knew the day had come closer. A day before her only precious treasure would be dragged away by someone else in the other life that she even never had thought of it before.

A week ago she attended the last gathering with Yukirin in AKB theater building, as a goodbye. Yukirin was finally giving up her dream, throwing up to be exact. She had graduated.

It was simple gathering. Most AKB and some of SKE members cried. Some gave oh-so-everlasting hugs and kisses. Some took pics together. But not with Mayuyu. Until the end, Yukirin didn't even talk or even smiled to her. Mayuyu was already giving up examined Yukirin's inner thoughts. Maybe things have to go this way.

Maybe she had to believe the phrase about loving without having.

She reached her drawer and pulled out, showing some of her stuff. Mayuyu took out a small pocket album and flickered the pages in a melodious dramatic pace. An album that had been a witness that Mayuyu treasured every moment with Yukirin. She learned every history that had happened between them. Since they first met until they became daytime friends and nighttime lovers.

A sound of her phone rang broke her monologue thoughts. Mayuyu glanced at her phone screen, Oshima Yuko's name came up. She lazily picked it up, "Moshi-moshi, Mayuyu desu...?"

The person in the phone said couple words to Mayuyu and Mayuyu smiled,

"I'm not giving up, Yuko. Not yet."

It was white, knee-length simple dress with some frills on the edge. This dress was usually Yukirin's favorite, but now it became the last thing she ever wanted to wear in her life. She again fixed the tiara on top of her head and let out a long sigh. Then she heard the sound door creaking open, Yukirin turned around and found it was Satoru, stood up steadily with black suit that was unexpectedly adorable.

"You look beautiful." Satoru said shortly. Yukirin smiled bitterly, "Thank you. You look great too." Satoru scoffed, "Relax, I know what you feel, Kashiwagi-san." He walked closer and offered a hand to Yukirin.

"But now please just do what they say, okay? We've tried our best. Come on, it starts by now. Don't make them wait any longer." Yukirin couldn't do anything and accepted Satoru's hand and let him walk her down the stairs. Yukirin quite surprised as she saw some relatives of hers and Satoru's fulfill the room. It was a small ceremony but Yukirin never expect the attendants would be this many.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Now was the final part of the ceremony, ring-exchanging. Satoru's face looked pretty calm while Yukirin had a massive undeniable thought war within her. She felt her heartbeat adjusting.

Yukirin didn't even pay attention to what the emcee was saying and the next thing she only knew was when her finger being held by Satoru and he readied to put his own ring to Yukirin's finger. The reaction queen's fingers unintentionally trembled, made Satoru stop.

"Kashiwagi-san…" Satoru smiled calmly. Yukirin felt as if she was being dragged back to reality, she nodded slowly. The ring was only inches away from her finger when she heard someone's voice echoed all over the room. Every pair of eyes turned around to the source of the voice that was in the entrance.

Satoru only stunned and Yukirin as always, reaction queen, her eyes bugged out and her hands covered the mouth. The person walked closer and felt the hundreds of intimidating gazes were attacking.

Yukirin's heartbeat couldn't be any faster as this person was only meters apart from her and Satoru.

Yukirin knew well that hair.

Yukirin recognized well that suit.

Yukirin understood well that figure.

Dr. Watanabe.

Two naked bodies were laying on the bed, covered only in a soft pink blanket. Only the sound of unsteady breathing filled the air replacing inconsistent moans, strangle gasps, and soft screams that happened before.

"You're being mean Mayuyu." Yukirin wiped sweat in her forehead. Her body was still in an intense shock of unimaginable pleasure. The cyborg only grinned and embraced the captain on the waist, wanting to feel the smooth curves against her own, "That was a payback for what you did to me." she giggled. Yukirin closed her eyes, "But I don't know if it was this hurt!" she grunted. Mayuyu only placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "At least we're even now."

"But the thing is what am I suppose to do now? Your idea was…"

"Insane? Yeah right, at least it worked well."

"But I didn't expect you would be dressed as and just dragged me out! Oh My God." Yukirin's hand in her head. Mayuyu let a low chuckle, "I always been smart you know, what if I had dressed as a girl, wouldn't everyone be questioning your sexuality?" she pinched the captain's cheek.

"You right…but now I feel sorry for Igarashi-san. Also I didn't know you guys were behind that plan. Jeez."

"Yeah, but he said he will take all the responsibility and explain to both of your parents. Let's just wait for the result." Mayuyu smiled while playing with Yukirin's hair. "I have no brave to meet with them since that day I ran away with you. Argh…since when I'm being this rebellious?" Yukirin mumbled inconsistently.

"Since you're madly in love with me…" Mayuyu said straightly. Yukirin raised eyebrows.

"You're bad influence Mayuyu…" Yukirin giggled.

"But you're not against it right?"

"No."

"Good then. I love you, Kashiwagi Yuki." Mayuyu leaned closer.

"I love you too, Watanabe Mayu"

"Ah…there's more…" Mayuyu winked.

"What?"

"Welcome back to AKB…Captain."

Yukirin smiled.


End file.
